


He Had Always Wanted This

by FutureGadget



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gore, M/M, Sex, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/pseuds/FutureGadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot had always wanted to become a part of Boss and now was his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Always Wanted This

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for Kazisvulnerable on Tumblr.

 

 _He had always wanted this._ Ocelot's heart was racing as Snake, or Big Boss as he went by now, kissed him roughly. It was good. So good. So _right._ He was already so hard in anticipation but Snake wasn't quite there yet. He wondered if he was doing something wrong as Boss' hands traced along his body, his neck, down his chest, his stomach, down to his cock... _Ahhh_ , it felt amazing. Nibbling on his neck, Snake pulled Ocelot's pants down and starting stroking his cock. He moaned under Snake's touch.

 

Snake slapped him on the ass. Hard. It was exhilarating! He wanted more from Snake, more touching, more pain... So much more pain... Snake was eagerly pulling his pants down now, the tip of his dick teasing Ocelot's entrance. Snake pressed himself inside, no lube, the sides of his ass tearing up as Big Boss' huge dick penetrated him deep. Boss started eagerly thrusting, shots of pain and pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Ocelot couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. The heavy pants escaping Boss' lips filled him with lust, his body was overcome with desire. He wanted Boss to fuck him. He wanted Boss to _hurt_ him. He wanted desperately for Snake's touch – no, more than that. So much more. His lust for Snake _consumed_ him, or at least that's what he thought. _No_. He wanted to become one with Snake. Mind. Body. Flesh.

 

So there he was getting fucked, Snake staring into his eyes with hunger. Sweat dripped off the bearded man's forehead and onto his bare chest. The musk of sex hung heavy in the air and blood trickled out his ass as Snake's vicious thrusts continued. _More._

 

“I need more John. Give me more.” he pleaded, intently focused on Snake's grimaced face. Snake groaned and thrust harder, more pains shooting from his toes to finger tips.

 

“Not like that. More. Bite me.”

 

Snake nipped at his neck.

 

“No, John. _Bite me._ ” desperation was in his voice as he thrust his forearm into Snake's mouth. The other man bit down hard, almost instinctively, and blood oozed from the small wound left by Snake's teeth.

 

“Sorry.” Snake grunted.

 

“No, don't be. More. _More John. Tear the flesh from my body._ ” he forced his arm into Snake's mouth as hard as she could and this time he was met with a painful shock. Pain, then pleasure as Snake thrusted inside him. He watched intently as John, with animalistic instinct, ripped the flesh from his bone with a satisfying pop sound. Skin, tendons, veins, it all was inside Snake's mouth now, a bit sized gash in his arm where the flesh had been. Blood was pouring out and the smell of rust already mixing with the sweat in the air. The sight of Snake chewing on his body turned him on more than ever.

 

“Keep going. _Again._ ” he ordered. It was a treat - a joy - to watch the man he loved consume him in this way. Snake obeyed, seemingly eager to take another bite. More thrusting. More chewing. More bleeding. Again, and again, and again until nothing remained on Ocelot's right forearm but some stubborn muscles and bone. There were unchewable pieces of gore all over the floor and blood was covering both men. The pain was almost unbearable and Ocelot fought passing out from this and blood loss. No, he wasn't done yet. He wanted Snake to kill him, but first...

 

 

“I want you to take me inside of you; carry me with you for always.” he prayed that Snake would get the message and comply but to be sure added “I beg of you. Eat me and kill me.”

 

Almost reading his mind, Snake kissed him sharply on the lips. He returned the kiss, his strength weakened from the sensation in his arm. He was losing feeling in it now which allowed a bit more concentration. This was good; Snake was now kissing down his chest. Apparently Snake had been just as eager to consume his flesh as he had been to have it done. This was obvious by the way Snake was starting to slow down, starting to _tease_. He placed Ocelot's semi-erect nipple in his mouth and flicked it gently with his tongue. After the previous pain the twinges of pleasure were nearly impossible to withstand. He moaned.

 

“J-John...”

 

Snake pinched the nipple between his teeth and bit down, slowly adding more and more pressure until finally teeth broke skin and the entire tip came off in his mouth. He spit it out, blood pooling at the wound. Still inside, Snake rocked his hips to give Ocelot some anal pleasure as he carefully licked this new hole, putting his tongue inside to taste the blood. It smelled fantastic and for a brief moment he wondered what Snake might taste like on the inside. _No. He is to taste me._ He thought to himself. Snake tormented a bit more with his tongue before moving to the other side and repeating the teasing process, this time inserting a painful finger into the first wound as he licked the second.

 

There was so much blood covering the pair. It was on their hands, their faces, in their hair... He ran his hand through Snakes brown locks, taking it all in. He was growing weaker still, his cock now becoming limp with blood loss. He no longer could feel his extremities and things were starting to get cold. He felt sleepy. He was getting closer...

 

For a moment Snake stopped and looked over Ocelot. There was blood covering John's hands, arms, chest, and down his thighs. His face looked like that of a monster, smears of blood on his cheeks, in his beard, matting down his hair... He was gorgeous. The blood loss was preventing him from achieving more than half mast now but even still a trickle of precum oozed out of his tip. He imagined what Snake was thinking, what he was seeing looking down at Ocelot. The man was weak; barely able to move, half hard, and covered in blood. Almost his entire right forearm was missing and there was nothing but red, fleshy holes where nipples should have been. He wiggled the blue fingers of his left hand, beckoning Snake closer.

 

There was a look in Snake's eyes; it was that of a monster. He was panting with an insatiable stare as he eyed up Ocelot's neck. Snake pressed his chest against Ocelot's, the open wounds rubbing all over Snake's bare skin and streaking him with even more blood. Ocelot's dick was now almost limp but he had never been more turned on in his life. This was perfect, exactly what he wanted. He and Snake were one and soon he would slip away into the most blissful sleep imaginable.

 

Snake was kissing his neck, licking it all over, and pinching the skin lightly with his teeth. Ocelot squirmed with whatever life he had left and moaned deeply in horrendous pleasure, his whole body going numb now and his vision starting to blur. The sensation was amazing. The smell of sweat and rust, the taste of blood on Snake's lips as he kissed him, the feeling of death slowly creeping up. No, Snake would kill him.

 

“It's time John... Please... Kill Me...” his voice was but a whisper but the seriousness and desperation in his voice came out loud and clear. Snake nodded sharply.

 

The trained killer knew exactly what he was doing when he sunk his teeth into Ocelot's neck piercing his jugular vein. Blood spewed all over Snake's face, coating him and Ocelot completely. Snake was thrusting furiously inside of Ocelot, moaning intensely in pleasure. _Just gotta hang on a little bit longer._ His eyes were closed; lids too heavy to stay open and he lay lifeless and still. He conserved every ounce of life to wait until...

 

“ _Aaahhhh”_ Snake screamed as hot cum filled Ocelot up. It was at that moment that he finally slipped away, truly delighted. Truly in love.


End file.
